Kisses for All
by larajla
Summary: Tamaki insists on champagne to celebrate Honey and Mori's graduation for a special host-only party. The twins manage to get Haruhi to drink too much. They decide to find out who Haruhi likes by having her kiss each host.


Characters borrowed from Bisco Hatori for a bit of fun. They will be returned as soon as I'm done playing. I make no claim to Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Kisses for All**

by Laura Rajsic-Lanier

"I don't think I should have anymore," Haruhi giggled as she sat her half-filled glass down. She leaned forward, her short dark hair falling over her eyes. The other hosts sat around her, talking and laughing. The twins sat on either side of her on the floor. As she continued leaning forward, Kaoru pushed her back into a sitting position. She turned her unfocused eyes on him and giggled more.

They decided to have one last meeting of the host club before the two seniors graduated. The cake was almost gone. Tamaki had insisted on champagne as well. Unlike the rest of the hosts, Haruhi hadn't had alcohol before. She agreed to one only. The twins had been busy . . . one distracted her while the other slowly added more champagne to her glass.

Kyoya and Tamaki sat on the couch, discussing the possibility of adding more hosts. Mori sat on an overstuffed chair with Honey perched on the armrest, enjoying their last day as part of the Host Club.

"You haven't finished your glass, Haruhi," Hikaru said, leaning up against her.

"It's stronger than I thought. I really don't want anymore. I feel odd." Haruhi leaned against Hikaru.

"What have you done to my darling daughter?" Tamaki demanded, glaring at the twin, looking shocked as Haruhi leaned on Hikaru with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

"You're the one who said we had to celebrate with champagne, boss," Kaoru pointed out.

"She's only had one glass," Tamaki said, pouting. "Why is she acting like she's drunk?"

"Well, only half a glass," Hikaru said, picking up her glass. Kyoya got up and walked around the trio on the floor. He lifted the cloth from the table, exposing empty bottles.

"Maybe a bit more," Hikaru admitted.

"I think it's time to break up this party," Kyoya said. "I think we've all had more than we realized."

"But this is the last time we'll be together," Haruhi lifted her head, looking at Kyoya. "Shouldn't it be memorable?"

"You're in no state to make decisions, Haruhi." Kyoya frowned, not even wanting to guess how much champagne she had consumed. Ranka would not be pleased.

"At least let me finish," Haruhi grabbed the glass from Hikaru and quickly drank it. "I'm sorry, guys, but mommy says I have to go home." Haruhi stood up and stumbled into Kyoya. He glared at her as he steadied her.

"You're not drinking anymore," he stated, uncertain whether he should let her go. He was sure she'd either fall or break something while stumbling around. Why didn't I keep a closer eye on the twins, he asked himself. I should have noticed that her glass didn't go down.

"Kyoya, it might not be a good idea for my daughter to go home. We need to give her time to sober up. Ranka-san won't be happy." Tamaki frowned, moving toward Haruhi, only stopping when Kyoya glared at him.

"You don't think he won't let Haru-chan see us anymore, do you?" Honey looked at Tamaki with tears in his eyes.

"We'll just sober her up," Kyoya said, agreeing with Tamaki.

"I'm right here. Why don't you talk to me instead of deciding everything for me?" Haruhi glared at them, then started giggling.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" The twins looked up at Kyoya.

"I'm not going to leave her between you two," Kyoya snapped. "You've done enough." He led Haruhi to the couch and sat her between himself and Tamaki.

"That's not fair," Hikaru said. "We want to cuddle with Haruhi too." He jumped up, moved to the couch and grabbed Haruhi's hand. He jerked her up into his arms.

"Let go of me, Hikaru. I'm not your toy." Haruhi said.

"Do you want to be?" Hikaru asked, bending down and kissing her passionately. Haruhi pushed him away, shakily staying on her feet.

"Why did you do that? Now I know what kissing your brother is like."Haruhi grimaced and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She didn't notice Hikaru's face falling.

"Do you see us all like brothers, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Of course," Haruhi said, trying to ignore the flush suddenly appearing on her cheeks.

"I think Haru-chan likes someone in this room," Honey said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, she does." Tamaki said, standing up and pushing Hikaru aside. "Haruhi loves her daddy best. Don't you princess?" He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his hand gently against her chin. He kissed her, making sure to linger longer than Hikaru. Mori raised an eyebrow as he saw Kyoya look away from the couple standing in front of him. A brief look of pain crossed his face before Kyoya could stop it.

"Get off me, senpai," Haruhi pushed Tamaki off her. Losing her balance, she fell onto Kyoya's lap.

"But don't you love your daddy?" Tamaki pleaded.

"I love my father very much. You're not him." Haruhi glared. She realized Tamaki was swaying when hands grasped her shoulders. Suddenly she stopped. She turned to see Kyoya supporting her.

"This has gone on long enough," Kyoya glared, trying to keep his mind off the brunette sitting in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. The rest of the club would be upset if they realized there was another member interested in the female host. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"How do you feel about me?" Tamaki whined, ignoring Kyoya.

"Brother," Haruhi said.

"But Haru-chan, we know you like someone here." Honey looked up, his eyes pleading with her.

"I like you all just fine. Just like friends or brothers," Hauhi insisted.

"I don't think you're being honest with yourself. I think you should kiss every one of us. Right, Takashi?" Honey looked at Mori.

"Yes," Mori agreed. He was curious how long it would take the two of them to admit it. She had gotten away from Hikaru and Tamaki quickly. She was still sitting on Kyoya's lap and neither were moving to get away from each other.

"Don't you all want to know?" Honey looked at his fellow host club members who all nodded, two of them looking very unhappy. Kyoya's fingers dug into Haruhi's shoulders. She turned around and realized where she was sitting.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai," she muttered and started to get up. She stopped as Honey pressed his sugary lips to hers. She felt slightly nauseous at the taste. Haruhi pulled back from Honey, pushing her against Kyoya.

Leaning back, Honey looked in her eyes. As Haruhi said "brother", Honey said "sister" at the same time. Haruhi started giggling again. She stopped when she felt Kyoya's hands move to her waist. She clamped her mouth shut. Her dad had asked about Kyoya when she had inadvertently said his name when thinking about him. There was no way she would admit to liking the Shadow King. She tried to get up only to be held in place. She felt herself get warm and then Mori bent down to kiss her softly. She gasped, so consumed with her thoughts and Kyoya under her that she had missed his approach.

"Sorry," she said softly. Mori looked at her and winked. Haruhi's cheeks turned pink. He knew. Somehow Mori knew what she was feeling. She glanced at Honey. He knew too. The thought started sobering her up. If she kissed everyone, she would have to kiss Kyoya. She wanted to do that for so long, but she didn't want to lose her friendship with the other hosts if they found out she liked "him." Well, more than just liked.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, obviously trying to hold his temper in check, "it's your turn."

"No, I'm done." Haruhi stated, attempting to keep her voice level. "This is ridiculous."

"Is it Kaoru or Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm going home." Haruhi said, attempting to get up. "Kyoya-senpai, can you please let me go?"

"I could, but you'd start falling again, Haruhi." She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. She shuddered. She was feeling warm all over. Alcohol does strange things to me, she thought to herself.

Kaoru walked to her and quickly kissed her. He did not want Hikaru upset with him over Haruhi. He knew he wouldn't go after her because of his brother's feelings.

"Sorry, Haruhi, nothing more than friendship." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded. She couldn't trust herself to speak. She clenched her fists, not allowing herself to turn around and look at Kyoya.

"That's it for your little experiment," Kyoya stated coolly. "We're late and your families are probably worried. Can you stand up, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, pulling his arms from around her. Haruhi felt the loss of contact immediately. She stood up, concentrating so she wouldn't fall on him again.

"But she hasn't kissed you yet, Kyoya." Honey pouted.

"And she won't," Kyoya looked directly at Honey. I won't allow our first kiss to be in front of these idiots.

"We'll take you home," Hikaru said.

"As I said before, you two have done enough. You two kept filling up her glass. And you, Tamaki, you pounced on her even though you knew she had too much to drink." Kyoya glared at them, waiting for them to say something. Instead they all backed off, knowing the wrath they would have to deal with.

"Takashi and I have to leave early tomorrow morning," Honey said. "Kyoya, can you take Haru-chan home?"

"Of course, Honey-senpai." Kyoya looked at the older student. "I'll make sure she's safe."

The rest of the host club left as Haruhi picked up her bag and books. Slowly, she walked to the door as Kyoya gathered his belongings.

"You do realize I hate it when all of you talk about me as if I'm not here," she muttered, swaying slightly as she reached for the door.

Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was spun around. Kyoya pushed her against the door, glancing at her briefly before kissing her . . . hard. Haruhi felt him moan into her mouth. She dropped everything and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck. She felt his tongue pushing her lips apart. She sighed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue touched hers.

Kyoya tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. He wanted to do this for so long, but was afraid of ruining his friendship with Tamaki.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. They looked like they had gotten darker. He waited for her to remove her hands from his hair and push him away, calling him a brother like the rest. As minutes passed with neither of them moving, he realized Honey was right. She did like someone in the host club.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, more with her eyes and her lips than her words.

"You're mine." Kyoya stated, silently telling her to agree.

"Don't I get to say something about that?" She asked, licking her lips.

"No," she heard as his lips pressed against hers again.


End file.
